


Leave it in the Past

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex isn't too keen on the blind date he's forced to go on, not after his last relationship. But this guy might just be different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave it in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Begin Again.

Alex POV

A blind date. A fucking blind date. How did I let Michael convince me into this? I hadn’t been in a relationship for six months, and I’d known in this whole time that love just ends. It’s not something that’ll last; it’s not meant to. That’s the one thing Josh taught me.I knew I sounded bitter, and I just had a bad relationship. But every relationship I had ended on the other guy’s half, leaving me to pick up the pieces on my own.

Josh in particular made me give up. He didn’t laugh at a single one of my jokes, not finding a single one of them funny; didn’t get my favourite songs; always got to our dates late; it was ridiculous. And if I couldn’t find a guy that actually cared enough to put in effort then what was the point?

I get to the cafe I was meeting the guy Michael set me up with. Jack, that was his name. He showed me a picture and I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t attractive because he was. Really attractive actually. Maybe he’d be a good one night stand, but I don’t know what’s he like. He could be a complete douche bag, and not the ‘perfect guy for me’ as Michael described him. All he really said was we’d get along great.

I didn’t bother scanning to see if he was here. I didn’t expect him to be here. It was the time we were meant to meet, and there was no way he was already here. At least, that’s what I thought until I heard my name called.

“Alex!” I turned and saw Jack waving me over. And wow, he was a lot more attractive in person. That picture didn’t do him justice. He was grinning at me and his dark brown eyes were sparkling; he was gorgeous.

I gave him a smile. “Jack?” I asked and he nodded, smiling at me. “Nice to meet you.” I held out my hand politely.

He shook it. “Nice to meet you too.”

I followed him to a table, and I sat across from him. “So, how long had you been waiting?” I asked.

“I got here ten minutes early. Can’t stand it when people are late.” he explained.

“Shame, because I’m approximately ten minutes late to everything.” I joked.

He laughed. Like, an actual laugh. Not a polite chuckle, or a smile. He laughed, throwing his head back, and somehow I could tell it was genuine, and that made me smile. Our waitress came and we ordered our food, making small talk. He had some sort of light inside of him. And I couldn’t stop smiling at that.

“So, what music are you into?” he asked.

“Pop-punk sort of stuff. When I was a kid, I was obsessed with Blink182.”

At that, he practically lit up and grinned. “Dude, I’m obsessed with them. Like, how can they go from stuff like I Miss You, and then write about stuff like fucking a dog? Yet make it work. I saw them live when I was thirteen – my brother took me – and it was like, the best day of my life.”

I let him ramble. He seemed like a happy person. I guess Michael thought we’d work because of similar music taste. But I don’t know if that will lead to any possible relationship.

“So my brother put me on his shoulders because I couldn’t see properly because that was before I hit my growth spurt. And someone accidentally pushing him and I fell head first into the mosh pit. I passed out and woke up to Mark Hoppus putting a warm towel on my forehead. Now how many people can say that’s happened to them? He actually told me it’s the perfect story to tell on a first date.”

“It is a good story. Now I know how to meet famous people. Make sure to get injured and hope they’re not an asshole” I joked, smiling and he laughed again, throwing his head back.

“Am I talking too much? Sorry, it’s a bad habit. I always talk too much. And I’m doing it again. Sorry. I’ll give you a chance to talk. And I guess I should stop talking. And I just did it again. Sorry-”

“It’s fine.” I said, cutting him off and smiling. “I don’t mind not talking.”

“Michael did say you were more of a listener. I guess that’s why he thought we’d go good together. And the fact we like the same music.”

And you laugh at my jokes. I didn’t say it out loud, but it was true. I tried way too hard to make Josh laugh, but somehow I made Jack laugh without even trying. And that surprised me.

“You also have a really nice smile. I didn’t say that, but I’ve been thinking it. And I suck at complementing people because I’m too scared of sounding stupid. And I’m rambling again, but yeah your smile, I really like it.”

I chuckled. “Thanks. I really like your laugh. And I’m not just saying that since you complemented me.”

“Well, thanks. I’m the type of person that likes laughing, and finding a guy that is actually funny is great. Too many of my exes tried too hard, but you have a natural humour to you.”

My smile grew more. Maybe I underestimated this guy. We ate our food and talked more. He laughed at my jokes, and there was just something about him. Something I liked.

When we left the diner he offered to walk me to my car, me replying with ‘a gentleman, I like that’ earning another laugh from Jack. And wow, he did have the cutest laugh. The fact he laughed so genuinely at my jokes was amazing. I was just starting to get more comfortable around him, but there was still a part of me holding back, and he definitely noticed. Maybe I should tell him about Josh…

“So when I was a kid, my dad bought me Home Alone on videotape – oh god, remember videotapes? - and I became obsessed with it. Like, I’m still pretty obsessed. And the great thing was every year at Christmas we’d watch it as a family. It was the best and I’d always been really close with my family.”

He sounded so happy talking about it. And the smile didn’t leave my face. Hadn’t for most of the date. And I would much rather talk about that. Maybe for once I could forget about Josh and leave it in the past.

“That sounds great.” I said. “I think it’s great being close with your family. Oh.”

“What?” he asked.

“My car.” I said, frowning at him. I was having a lot of fun, and I didn’t want the date to end.

He stared at my car then back at me. “Maybe we could keep walking? I mean, who says we have to end the date now?”

My smile came back and I nodded. We continued walking, leaving my car and joining our hands; interlocking them into a perfect fit.

I could definitely see myself falling for him.


End file.
